


It's A Blind Life

by fandomlover



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal abuse is only a small part though, Blind!Alec, F/M, Gen, I promise the dog is very well cared for most of the time, M/M, Other, TW: animal abuse, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomlover/pseuds/fandomlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is a blind college kid. Magnus is just trying to get his business major to start up his fashion line. A Malec fic you probably never asked for, but here we are anyway!</p><p>A work in progress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning Of A New Life

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm sorry for the short chapter right now, but I just wanted to get this out here now. I'll hopefully have the next chapter up by Saturday, so keep on the look out!

"Alec, listen, you need to get someone to walk with you in the hallways! Chloe can't do everything!"

Alec sat on the couch, Chloe right beside him. He heard the irritation in Isabelle's voice, and he felt bad for worrying her. Chloe messes up one time and runs Alec into a wall, and it's like she's the worst seeing-eye dog ever. He ran his hand through Chloe's fur, feeling the soft hairs on the dog's back. He had no idea what she looked like, but he knew that she was the sweetest and kindest dog out there that usually got her job done correctly. This was a one-time mishap, possibly because she was trying to avoid the crowd of people coming from the other side.

"Isabelle, I am not going to a random person to ask if they could possibly walk me to all my other classes. I'm blind, not an invalid," Alec stated. Since he couldn't see his sister, he kept his head straight forward and hoped that any noises she made would help to direct him to her.

"Alec, I get worried, alright? It's been 16 years, and I still get scared whenever you do stuff without me. It worries me, and I can't help it. Chloe's getting old too, she's 10 years next week. We need to look into the possibility of finding you a cane, a new dog to train, or to find someone that won't be bothered by taking you everywhere," Izzy commented, and Alec heard her heels click on the floor as she walked over to his side of the couch. Chloe lifted her head off Alec's lap, inspecting Isabelle as she usually did for a few seconds before laying back down. Alec patted her head twice as he felt her hot breath slow back down as she slept.

"I have Jace to take me places Izzy. He said he doesn't mind at all, and he even said that I can stay in his dorm at college too so I don't have to keep taking the subway back and forth. Stop acting like a mother hen, that's Mom's job," Alec replied, turning his head to where he thought Isabelle was. He had gotten very good at predicting where people were based on sounds in his life. He felt Isabelle's hand lean onto the couch right beside his shoulder, and he knew that she would probably have a worried expression on her face.... Not like he would be able to see it.

"Alec. Alexander. I may only be a year younger than you, but I can still worry, can't I? Jace can't do everything, and he can't be everywhere, especially since he started dating that other girl, Clary. You can't rely on him for everything. You need to go out there and make some friends or something, because I can't be there for you all the time either, as much as I want to. And-" Isabelle started to say, and Alec reached his hand up, grasping the air to try to find the top of Izzy's head. He finally felt the silky strands of his sister's head and patted the hair once, twice, three times. This effectively shut Isabelle up, something Alec learned long ago to do.

"Isabelle, I understand your concerns. You're starting to sound like Mom though, because you're lecturing me on everything that she does too. And Izzy, I'm trying my best, alright? I promise that I'm trying to make friends too, but not everyone wants to be friends with the blind kid, alright? Now, do you want to have breakfast at Taki's or what? Jace isn't meeting us, and Max went with Mom on her business trip," Alec lectured back, standing up in the process, waking up Chloe. He felt bad for waking up the cocker spainel, but he would let her rest during his math class this morning after breakfast. The dog got in her position in front of Alec, and he could feel the leash being moved as the dog started to walk left around the couch, the way Alec usually went to get out the room.

"I guess let's just eat at Taki's. Alec, you have to promise me though that you'll try to make a friend today, alright?" Isabelle asked, and he heard her heels click again as she started walking after him. Alec stopped to wait for her to catch up, and turned his head to the right where he knew Izzy would be.

"I promise Izzy. And yes, you can hug me now, because I know you want to," Alec stated, holding his free arm up to wrap around Isabelle. She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Alec could smell the watermelon shampoo that she used, and could feel the softness of her skin under his hand. He felt her breath in and out, almost like a relieved sigh.

"Fine. But this isn't over, alright? I love you, you know," he heard Izzy say, her voice muffled in Alec's shirt. Alec hugged her tighter in response.

"I love you too," he said, thinking about how he was going to try to make friends as a socially awkward blind guy.


	2. The Coincidental Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it is I, the person who writes this story. Not Mortal Instruments of course, but this fanfic. As I promised, a new chapter of "It's A Blind Life" is up now. I hope you all enjoy this very-much-so longer chapter.

Alec sighed as he walked down the street, his new cane that pegged him as blind in his left hand, and the leash for Chloe in his right. He was walking back from the library where he had found some books that could be used for his research paper for Smith, and so therefore, he was doing a balancing act with the stack of books on top of the leash in his right hand. Even though he was blind, his teachers never cut him any slack, saying that if he couldn't take the work load, he would have to drop the class. However, he didn't like to quit, so of course he put up with hiring readers and having Isabelle read to him to try to get the research papers done. Most books that he needed didn't come in audiobooks, and most were never printed for blind people.

It didn't help that he was also distracted because he couldn't make any friends in his classes today like he promised Izzy. After that fiasco where she pulled him into her friend's house cause she had this stupid cane, Alec still couldn't make friends with a single person. Alec knew Jace worried a bit too, because when Jace called to check up on him during lunch (like he always does), he kept asking if Alec was alright. Alec was only going to college, it's not like he was traveling the world or anything. He might be blind, but he sure as hell wasn't helpless.

As Alec was lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize that Chloe was trying to pull him to the left a bit, until he was suddenly jostled and his books fell on the ground. Alec stopped and bent down to try to find the books, not noticing that Chloe's leash slipped out of his hand too. "Idiots. Can't they see the dog and the cane here? What, do they think I carry the cane just to walk the damn dog?" Alec started muttering, using his cane to try to find the books as well. His cane hit something that felt like a pole, only he didn't think he was anywhere close to one.

"What is this, a light post? Am I that close to the edge of the sidewalk?" Alec wondered, rubbing the cane up and down the weird object. It had a weird shape for a pole, in fact, it seemed like it was-

"Listen, if you wanted to rub something against my leg and grope it, all you had to do was ask," Alec heard a low voice say, and Alec could feel the deep blush spreading accords his face and probably down his neck too. At least, that's what Isabelle said happened whenever Alec got seriously embarrassed.

"I-I am so sorry, I couldn't figure out what my cane was hitting, I am so so so sorry, did I hurt you in any way? Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I'm blind, I can't see anything, and-oh my god. Where's Chloe?! Chloe!" Alec suddenly realized that the dog leash was nowhere near his hand and started to pay the ground around him, hoping to find the loop that meant he found the end of the leash. He felt the loop hit the top of his head, and he flinched at the unfamiliar contact that was completely unexpected.

"Your dog kinda wandered a few feet away and started sniffing me. Probably because of the perfume I'm wearing. For some reason, it seems to attract everything, ranging from dogs to cats to hot boys," the voice flirted with him, causing Alec to blush more. He cleared his throat slightly, grabbing the leash and finally grabbing the three books that had started the whole mess.

"Thank you. Again, I am so so so sorry, I hope I didn't hurt you with my cane. Your legs are so skinny, I guess I thought it was a light pole," Alec commented, never one to stop rambling as soon as he started. It was a habit he had never been able to break.

"Nah, no problem. My name's Magnus Bane," the voice, Magnus, stated, and Alec nodded slightly, hoping to god that he was looking the correct way.

"My name's Alec. Alexander Lightwood is my full name, but everyone calls me Alec," he replied, trying to shuffle the books in his arm so they wouldn't fall again.

"Here, let me," he heard Magnus say, and then the weight of the books left his arm, causing Alec to stiffen even more. Alec thought for a moment that he had dropped them again before realizing that Magnus probably grabbed them.

"Hey, can you tell me you're going to do something before you actually do it? I'm really blind, can't see anything. It kind of freaks me out when all of a sudden something happens to the books I might be holding," Alec said. There was a small silence before Magnus spoke again.

"Sorry, went to nod and realized you wouldn't be able to see it. No problem Alexander. So, where you headed?" Magnus asked, and Alec heard him taking a few steps down the sidewalk, right beside him. Chloe led the way, and Alec could feel her pushing past people.

"Just going home right now. It's really only fifteen minutes from the library, so I try to walk the distance as much as I can. I'm sorry for making you carry my books," Alec replied, still looking to the right where he had last heard Magnus speak. He heard Magnus laugh slightly, something that sounded to Alec like a golden light or something. He had never really been good at similes and shit like that.

"That's quite alright. You can make it up by going on a date with me," Magnus commented offhandedly, causing Alec to almost choke. Did...did the velvet-sounding voice ask him out?

"You alright there Alec? Did I pick up the wrong signals here?" Magnus asked, and Alec could pick up the slight traces of worry and concern.

"N-no, no, I'm, uh, I'm kinda not, well to put this simply, I'm not really, uh, out yet," Alec responded, coughing slightly from his shock. He had literally met this guy five minutes ago, and already he was asking Alec out!

"Oh, no worries, no worries. Where did you live again?" Magnus asked, changing the topic. Alec could smell a floral perfume for some reason. Was Magnus wearing that? And if he was, why was he standing so close that Alec could smell him?

"Um, I live in the Institute Apartments. Why, are we there already?" Alec asked. Usually Chloe would be pulling him up the doorway.

"Yeah. Your dog is giving me a death glare right now, just by the way. I think she wants to go inside," Magnus said, and Alec could hear him step back slightly, right before he felt the leash being pulled by the dog. Alec pulled back on the leash a little, silently telling Chloe to quit it.

"Oh. Well, thanks so much for carrying my books. And I really am sorry for hitting you with my cane," Alec apologized again, and he heard Magnus chuckle a little.

"It's no worries, really. I've been hit by worse things, and by worse people than a hot boy. Oh! You wouldn't happen to have a phone, would you?" Magnus suddenly asked. Alec nodded a little, confused by the sudden question.

"Yes, it's in my bag. Why?" Alec asked.

"Alright, I'm going to get it and put my number in under The Magnificent Bane. And then you're gonna call me later, okay?" Magnus replied. He reached into the small pocket on the side of Alec's bag, grabbing his phone just like he said he was. Alec could hear the click of the iPhone being opened and the light tapping from the keyboard. He felt Magnus put the phone back into the pocket, zipping it shut.

"Call me later, okay? I'd really like to get to know you better Alexander," Magnus said. Alec could hear the happiness in his voice, and he couldn't do anything but nod his head in agreement.

"Great. Call me whenever. Bye Alexander!" Magnus called, and Alec could hear the slight click of chains on boots as he walked away. "Ah, who cares," Alec thought. "I've had worse friends."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are at the end of the story chapter again. I might have the next chapter up by Tuesday or Wednesday, thanks to tests I have to study for and such. Thanks for reading, and again, I do have a Tumblr page. Fandomlover19 is the name! Comments, kudos, and anything in between gets virtual cookies!


	3. Meeting Fell and Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are here again, a new chapter. My beta reader JUST finished reading through this, so I'm posting it now. Hope you guys enjoy!

"Jace, what am I even doing here? I can't see the art, and I'm pretty sure I'm not allowed to touch it," Alec complained, pulling Chloe's collar to get her to settle down and sit. He was standing against a wall that he hoped didn't have anything against it, trying to talk to Jace, who dragged him to Clary's art showcase.

"Because I was not going to let you stay at home and listen to Monty Python again for the 20th time. If I have to hear "I am invincible!" again, I am going to scream," Jace commented. Alec could smell the shampoo he used that morning from his hair, the overpowering scent of coconut. "By the way, can I borrow your phone? I gotta text Izzy, and mine is dead."

Alec nodded his head and felt Jace root through his bag he had hanging on his back. Of course Jace knew how to unlock his phone, he was the one who helped Alec put the fingerprint on it. His phone could be secure and still be a smartphone. Alec could hear the clicks on the phone as Jace texted Isabelle, stopping for a few seconds suddenly. Alec strained to hear the phone say it was sent, but the phone was silent, as was Jace.

"Jace? You alright? Did my phone quit working?" Alec asked, a little more than concerned that Jace might have broken his new iPhone. He had just gotten that thing last week!

"Yeah, yeah, fine. I accidentally hit the back button and went to your list of text conversations. By the way, who's The Magnificent Bane?" Jace questioned. Alec could feel his whole body suddenly freeze. He never used the text function. If he needed to call someone, he would use Siri to call them. Therefore, he never realized that Magnus must have sent himself a text on Alec's phone to get his number.

"Alec, are you dating someone?" Alec heard Jace ask. Thankfully he was saved when he heard Clary's voice behind Jace's.

"Who's dating who? I'm glad you could make it Alec, even though you're probably bored stiff," Clary said. He felt Chloe get up to stand next to Clary, as the dog always enjoyed getting scratched behind the ears by Clary.

"Alec is dating somebody who has their contact in his phone as The Magnificent Bane," Jace brought up, making Alec internally groan. What scared him the most was the next thing that Clary said.

"The Magnificent Bane? Could that be that business major student, Magnus Bane?"

Jace laughed, and Alec couldn't help but freeze at the sound. Now all that was left was for Jace to make fun of him and-

"That would make perfect sense Clary. I thought he might like you Alec, he's always been staring at you. Be careful though, I heard he dates a lot of people, guys and girls."

-Refuse to ever talk to Alec again- wait, what?

"Wait, you're seriously okay with me being gay?" Alec inquired, his tone seriously surprised. He heard Jace laugh, his voice deep and full of humor.

"Dude, I've known you were gay ever since middle school when Mrs.Laurence was giving us that sex ed class, and you didn't want to see or hear anything about the female reproduction system, but listened intently whenever she talked about the male's," Jace laughed, making Alec blush slightly.

"I thought I did a good job hiding it..." Alec muttered, making Jace laugh even harder.

"How long have you guys been going out?" Clary asked, curious now. This made Alec blush even harder.

"We're actually not... I accidentally hit him with my cane and he carried my books to the apartment and put his number in my phone, then said call me," Alec replied, wringing the dog leash between his hands, another nervous tic of his.

"Well, he's obviously interested, so call him! At the very least, become friends with him Alec," Clary suggested, and Alec could hear the amusement at his predicament in her voice.

"I don't know, I've never actually dated anyone before, you know? I wish I could get advice from someone who knows him better," Alec muttered some more, cursing himself that he didn't pay much attention to others around him.

"Why don't you find Catarina later? As far as I know, she's one of Magnus's two best friends, the nicer of the two. I bet she'd be able to help," Clary said. Alec wanted to hug her at the great idea, if only he could figure out exactly where she was.

"That's a great idea Clary, thanks! Um... Can you possibly come over here so I can hug you please?" Alec asked awkwardly. He would try to follow her voice, but the last time he tried to hug someone spontaneously, he landed in a punch bowl. He heard Clary agree and wrap her arms around his waist, getting the hug she deserved at her ingenious mind. As she pulled back, Alec hear her take a breath to speak again.

"Just whatever you do, try to steer clear of Ragnor Fell. He's Magnus's other best friend, and he's a huge dick," Clary warned, and Alec nodded his head in agreement.

"I'll try to do my best," he promised, leaning back against the wall to wait for Jace to take him home sometime later.

****

Alec was walking to class when he accidentally ran into Ragnor Fell. Literally, that is, because he ran into Ragnor on accident in a crowded hallway.

"You idiot! Can't you see where you're going?" Alec heard Ragnor snap at him. "Now look what you did, my papers are all over the ground!"

"I-I'm sorry, I actually can't see. I'm blind. I'm looking for Catarina-" Alec started to explain, only to get cut off by Ragnor.

"That's no excuse. You have a cane, don't you? Use it," Ragnor snapped, and Alec heard him shift his papers on the ground as he picked them up. "And you don't look like a medical student in need of tutoring, so why the fuck do you need Catarina? She's busy."

"I just needed her advice. I heard she was friends with Magnus-" Alec started again, but was again cut off by Ragnor's loud voice.

"And you thought she could put in a good word for you? No can do, Magnus Bane does what he wants whenever he wants, including people, and Catarina and I have no control over it. Now like I said, she's busy, so leave her alone," Ragnor stated. "And besides, he already has someone he's infatuated with this week."

"I know, it's me. I needed her advice-" Alec was trying to say, but Ragnor's obnoxious voice kept cutting him off.

"So you're the blind kid that idiot won't shut up about. Let me give you a bit of advice first then. Good luck on keeping his interest, because he moves on to a new person almost every week. And he can do so much better than you," Ragnor insulted Alec. He could hear the sneer in Ragnor's voice and could almost feel his eyes raking over Alec, inspecting and judging him. Alec didn't know what to do at this point, but was saved from answering when he heard a loud smack from about where Ragnor was standing.

"Be nice to the poor boy Ragnor! He obviously doesn't need your shit to make him feel worse!" he heard a female voice scold Ragnor. He heard the latter scoff at the accusation.

"Like I need your abuse Catarina. And didn't you tell me that you had a huge exam coming up? I thought you needed all the study time you could get!" Ragnor commented.

"I'm taking a break, haven't you ever heard of one? Wait until Magnus heard you've been insulting his new love interest. You won't be able to go anywhere without having glitter anywhere near your face," Catarina warned, which made Alec laugh a bit.

"Why glitter? Is that what Magnus uses to get revenge?" he inquired. This time, Catarina was the one who laughed loudly.

"Revenge?! Honey, Magnus uses glitter as a fashion statement AND a weapon. I'm surprised nobody told you," Catarina chastised him. Alec shrugged slightly at the comment.

"Most people go under the assumption that I don't need to know what things look like anymore. Most of the time, they're right, because I can usually judge a person by their voice. But sometimes it's nice to hear what someone looks like too," Alec replied calmly. Usually Isabelle told Alec what she was wearing in the morning so he could get a mental picture, but he missed being able to SEE.

"Yes, I bet it's very difficult. Alec, I'm going to give you a bit of advice; CALL MAGNUS PLEASE! I already know your name because he won't SHUT UP about this GORGEOUS blind kid he met that he absolutely LOVES! Please do us all a favor and at least call him! And with that, my break is over with. See you guys after I die," Catarina informed the two of them. Alec could hear her walking away, more like sprinting. Most likely because she was busy, or at least that's what she sounded like.

"Please, for Angel's sake, call Magnus. I may be a douche, but I'm getting bored with teasing him. And I sure as hell don't want to be hearing about your dog again. CALL. HIM," Ragnor begged, and Alec could hear him walk away as well. Alec was now left alone in the hallway, since Chloe was taking a break at the apartment today and everyone else was in class.

Alec pulled out his phone, leaning against a windowsill that he felt around for. He unlocked the phone by using his fingerprint, pressing the home button twice for Siri to turn on.

"Siri, call The Magnificent Bane..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did everyone like it? Good, bad, eh? I do have an announcement here, and it's kind of important.
> 
> My beta reader is going through a struggle with NOT LISTENING TO MY ADVICE, and so she can't always read the stories at the time I need her to. So, therefore, if anyone would like to be a second beta reader for this story, send me a message over Tumblr, leave me a comment, or if you're one of the few people who have my email address, email me. Thanks, and comments, kudos, and cookies are always appreciated!  
> EDIT: The story probably won't be updated until Monday, because of reasons. My apologies.


	4. A Date With Bane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes. Chapter 4. This is nice. I'm hopefully going to have the next chapter up either on Christmas or the day right after as a present to all of you. And also 73 likes?! Oh my god! That's amazing. This is probably the most popular famfiction I've written so far. I just have to day thanks so much. But enough about my rambling, let's just get to the story!

Alec sat in the uncomfortable chair, listening to the bustle of the crowd in the coffee shop. He could hear the small child behind him, waiting in line with his mother as she got a coffee. He could hear the couple to the left of him, both of them arguing over whether they should have daisies or daffodils in the arch for their wedding. Alec smiled a bit at the argument. They should be happy that their silly argument was the only thing they were arguing about. His parents argued about everything from money to his Father’s drinking problem.

Alec heard a bag clunk on the table, startling him from his thoughts. He smelled the scent of lavender, and he strained to identify who it could be.

“I am so sorry Alexander, my cat was being rude and trying to bar me from leaving my apartment. How are you?” Alec heard a velvet voice say, realizing that it was Magnus who clunked his bag onto the table.

“I'm fine. It’s no problem, really. I haven't been here long. How are you Magnus?” Alec asked after taking a deep breathe from calming his nerves. He felt Chloe stand up and walk a little to his right where he heard Magnus speak. He heard Magnus laugh loudly.

“I’m fine, thank you. I was very surprised to see your call though, what changed?” Magnus inquired. Alec sighed a bit, internally thanking Catarina and Ragnor for not telling him anything.

“Catarina and Ragnor suggested that I call you. They seemed very insistent actually,” Alec replied, and he heard Magnus sigh at this.

“Let me guess, Ragnor was an ass and Catarina was super nice?” Magnus asked, and Alec heard the scraping of a chair as Magnus pulled the chair out from the table. Alec nodded slightly and heard Magnus make a low sound, almost like he was growling a bit.

“When I see him again, he won't be able to go five steps without being glitter bombed,” Alec heard Magnus mutter. “Ragnor is actually nice at times. He just doesn't think I have good choices in dates,” he said a little louder, and Alec realized that this statement was directed at him. Again, Alec was very surprised.

“Dates?” Alec asked, his voice going a little higher at this. “You mean you’d actually want to date me?”

Magnus laughed loudly at this, his laugh deep and rich. “Who wouldn't want to date you? You're cute and nice, and your dog is adorable. Does he get along with cats?” Magnus asked. Alec nodded yes, still surprised by Magnus’s feelings.

“You’re perfect! Cute, smart, nice, and your dog gets along with cats. Plus, you have the most stunning blue eyes that make me think you can see more than the average person,” Magnus commented. Alec felt a little sadder at the last comment.

“You may think I can see more, but I can't see anything. I forgot that I had blue eyes actually. I can't even see you Magnus,” Alec said. He heard a loud noise behind him, and he jumped at the loud crash from the kitchens. He jumped again when he felt a hand covering his own.

“You may not see traditionally with your eyes, but you can tell what they're like by what they sound like or what they act like. Most people don't give me the time of day because of what I look like Alec, but you talked to me and even apologized for hitting me and such. The last time somebody apologized to me, Ragnor had just insulted my hair style, and that was AFTER I bombed him with glitter for two days,” Magnus said. Alec could feel the heat coming from Magnus’s hand. It was comfortable, yet weird, because usually only Isabelle touched his hand.

“Magnus, what do you look like anyway? Catarina said you used glitter for everyday purposes, and Clary said you were a business major. What kind of business are you trying to run?” Alec inquired, very curious about him. Alec heard that deep laugh again, something he was starting to love hearing.

“After college, I’m hoping to start my own fashion line. I figured majoring in business could help me when trying to help my store that I’m hoping to open when I start selling my clothing. Therefore, I’m very fashion-forward, and usually I have some sort of spiked-up dyed hairstyle with glitter in it and some sort of unusual outfit to go with it. Usually tight. Mostly always tight,” Magnus explained, and Alec understood why so many people were wary of him. He probably wasn't someone many people would talk to, but so was Alec. Many people don't talk to the blind kid either.

“Before you ask, I have no idea what I want to major in. I would love to work in law or something, but most people don't trust a blind lawyer for some reason,” Alec stated. Isabelle suggested that he should major in English or something, but Alec hated writing papers and reading books for a damn class. He would read all day for fun, but hated to read something to dissect it and make some wild guess about what an author may or may not have meant about a certain section.

“Really, law? That’s actually quite interesting Alexander, you should go for it. You could be my lawyer,” Alec heard Magnus chuckle, causing Alec to smile a bit. Most of his family didn't think Alec should try to be a lawyer, considering Alec might not be able to be as independent in a law firm. Of course, Alec wouldn't want to work for someone else. He would actually want to start his own firm, maybe represent people who couldn't always get lawyers, like small Mom and Pop stores.

“Damn, I’m sorry Alec. I just got a text from Ragnor. He needs me to go get Raphael from his dad’s house. Ragnor forgot to go take him to the vet to get his guinea pig. I’m really sorry,” Magnus stated. Alec could hear him getting his bag and standing up, and Alec knew this was probably an excuse. For this reason, he almost didn't hear Magnus’s next question.

“Do you want to come with me?” he heard Magnus ask, and Alec’s head jerked up so fast he almost got whiplash.

“I-I’m sorry?” Alec asked, stuttering a bit. He heard Magnus chuckle a little at his reaction.

“Would you, Alexander, like to come with me to take Raphael to the vet? We can go get some real food afterwards as well,” Magnus suggested, and before he even finished his last sentence, Alec was nodding his head yes.

“Wonderful. Come on then!” he heard Magnus say, and Alec rushed to get out of his chair, grabbing his cane and making sure Chloe’s leash was still in his hand. He felt a hand grab his hand with Chloe’s leash, and this time, he only jumped a few inches at the unfamiliar contact.

“Come on!” Magnus said, pulling him along. Alec wondered what could possibly be in store with being around Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, end of the chapter already? Never fear, a new one shall be up soon. Let's see, there was something I was going to tell you guys...... oh right! On my Tumblr page tomorrow, December 22nd, I will be doing a Q&A thing, suggested by a friend of mine. So if you guys want to talk to me to ask me questions or just talk in general, just go send me a message, alright? Again, that tumblr username would be fandomlover19. Thanks, and all comments, kudos, and everything in between is appreciated!  
> 


	5. Eliza the Guinea Pig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the chapter title, one of my beta readers made it. And I'm sorry for the long wait, I got a writer's block and then I had a medical issue pop up. I actually wrote part of this on pain meds, so it might be a while before I post the new chapter. Enjoy though!

“About time you got here Bane. Ragnor would have been here 20 minutes earlier AND brought me a Frosty from Wendy’s.”

Alec heard the low voice, and was surprised when his door opened, letting in the cooler air. Chloe lifted her head up, staring at the person who had opened the door.

“Who the fuck is this and why is he sitting up front?” The low voice asked, and Alec heard Magnus laugh loudly at the confusion.

“Raphael, this is Alec. Alec, this is Raphael. Sit in the back Raph. And no I wasn't going to bring you a frosty, I’m not dating you,” Magnus retorted, and Alec heard the door close and the car door behind him open, a grumbling voice getting in.

“Excuse you Bane, Ragnor and I aren't dating. We simply have a good friendship based on making sure you don't be an idiot,” Raphael stated, making Alec laugh softly. It seemed Magnus was someone who flirted a lot.

“Whatever. And why’d you even bring that stupid guinea pig to the vet? You act like it's dying when all it does is sneeze,” Magnus commented, his voice conveying the amount of irritation that Alec knew he probably was feeling. He heard Raphael scoff from the backseat.

“This time she actually had a cold. Eliza got sick after Catarina took care of her the other day. For a wannabe nurse, she can't take care of my guinea pig,” Raphael scoffed. Alec could hear the eye roll in his voice, and the slight worry over his pet.

“Yeah, yeah. Anyway Raph, what's the deal with you and Ragnor? You guys going to get married soon, or are you holding out for a spring wedding?” Magnus teased. Raphael let out a fake laugh at that comment.

“Ha. Ha. Very funny Mags. I told you, we’re just really good friends. I’m not gay like you and your boy toy over there,” Raphael said, Alec feeling a hand brush over the top of his head where he had been gesturing towards Alec. Alec flinched at the unexpected contact.

“Raphael, I have to ask you NOT to touch my boyfriend unexpectedly. Unless you haven't noticed, he’s blind, and you scare him every time you touch him in the slightest,” Magnus scolded him. Alec was both embarrassed and happy at Magnus’s comment.

“Whatever. Anyway, can we stop off by Wendy’s? I am starving,” Raphael complained, his stomach growling a bit. Magnus laughed at how childish the other boy was being.

“I’m not taking you to Wendy’s! You interrupted a date for me and Alec! We’re taking you to the vet and then to wherever you want to go, but I’m only driving you around because I want Ragnor to owe me one. By the way Alec, I’m grabbing your hand,” Magnus said, and Alec flinched at the feeling of a smooth hand over his own. He could feel the coolness of a ring on both his 4th and 2nd fingers. He hadn't noticed before the rings on Magnus’s fingers the last time he grabbed Alec’s hand.

“Magnus, both hands on the wheel. And your hands are freezing!” Alec complained slightly, earning a laugh from Raphael.

“I like this one Magnus! He’s not like those other prissy girls or guys you usually date,” Raphael laughed. Alec smiled a little at the compliment.

“Raphael, why don't you have a car? Aren't you the same age as Ragnor?” Alec inquired, petting Chloe at the same time. Meeting new people sometimes made her anxious.

“I can't get a license. I took a few too many joyrides back in high school, so I have to wait a few more years before I’m even allowed behind the wheel. And before you ask, I work at the convenience store close to Ragnor’s house, where I’m the second-in-command to Camille’s gang,” Raphael said. Alec was surprised at how easily Raphael stated where he worked.

“Raphael, I would love it if you would not mention Camille or mention Alec to Camille,” Magnus stated, and Alec could hear the slight threatening atmosphere in Magnus’s voice.

“Of course I’m not telling Camille anything. She doesn't even approve of Ragnor or Eliza, why would I tell her about you guys?” Raphael asked. Magnus scoffed lightly, but his voice was sounding a bit more light-hearted.

“I don't know, you couldn't even keep a secret from Ragnor that last time. I’m amazed that she hasn't found out about your park meetings with him,” Magnus teased. Alec felt his hand being grabbed again.

“Magnus! Two hands on the wheel!” Alec yelled, getting nervous at his driving style. Magnus just laughed even louder 

“Relax sweetheart, we’re here. Raphael, get the fuck out of my car and get your damn guinea pig,” Magnus said. Alec heard the car door open and slam shut, and the low grumblings of a pissed-off person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Leave a comment, kudos, or anything! I'll try to get the new chapter up ASAP!


	6. The Second Phone Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait, but I had a medical issue pop up that needed to be checked out ASAP. I've actually been on some heavy-duty pain killers for the past week, but now I should be good. Now, on to the story!

“I’m sorry that Raphael ruined our date Alexander. I promise our next one will be better.”

Alec smiled a bit at the promise Magnus was making. They were both sitting in the park, Magnus holding his hand and describing things Alec asked about. Alec enjoyed just listening to him, his voice deep and wonderful to listen to.

“Magnus, it's fine, honestly. I’ve enjoyed this one just fine. Trust me when I say that this date is a lot better than sitting around listening to Monty Python,” Alec replied. Chloe was laying down at Alec’s feet. More like laying over Alec’s feet, her paws on Magnus’s right shoe. Magnus had laughed when the dog flopped down in exhaustion in front of them.

“Ah, Monty Python. Some of the best movies to watch when you’re bored. I have marathons of all those movies with my cat at least once every two weeks. I didn't know you liked them,” Magnus stated. Alec heard two kids behind them arguing about a toy they were sharing.

“I love them. Most of the time I have to get Jace or Isabelle to explain what's going on, but they’ve explained it so many times I’ve memorized it,” Alec replied. The two sat in silence for a few moments, listening to the kids behind them still fighting over the toy.

“Alec, would you like to go on a proper date with me next week? We can go to a restaurant or something,” Magnus asked, and Alec was surprised at the request.

“Of course. We could go to- OW!” Alec started to say, before a toy hit the back of his head. “What the hell was that?”

Alec heard two sets of feet running up to him and Magnus let go of his hand and stood up. “Hey, kids, apologize to him or else you aren't getting your toy back,” he threatened. Alec reached out to try to find his sleeve to tell him to sit down, but he heard the kids start speaking instead.

“We’re both really sorry mister. We didn't mean to hit you,” he heard a little girl’s voice state. Alec smiled a little at the apology and rubbed the back of his head where the toy hit it.

“It’s alright. Magnus, give them their toy back and lets go, alright?” Alec said, and he heard the kids run away after a few seconds.

“Alexander, I’m going to grab your hand so we can go, alright?” Alec heard right before his hand was grabbed. He stood up, jostling Chloe a bit as she started to stir from her little nap.

“Thanks Magnus,” he said, and he felt Magnus squeeze his hand as they walked down the sidewalk.

***

“So what else happened?” Izzy asked as she and Alec sat on the couch. Chloe was in Alec’s room taking a nap.

“He took me home and we made plans to go on another date for next week. He also said to call him later,” Alec said, playing with the frayed ends of his sweater.

“That’s it?! You didn't kiss him or anything?!” Isabelle asked, her voice getting louder. Alec shushed her quickly, trying to hear if anyone else was around.

“Oh calm down, Max, Mom, and Dad are still all out. And Jace is over at Clary’s again,” Isabelle replied. Alec could hear the eye roll in her voice.

“Izzy, I’m still getting used to the fact that you guys are okay with me being gay after 19 years of suppressing this. Excuse me for being a little cautious,” Alec sassed, rolling his eyes. He couldn't be blamed for being a little cautious.

“Well, when are you going to call him? You have to call him soon. Like, tonight. You should call him tonight,” Isabelle rambled. Alec shook his head in disbelief.

“I’m not calling him tonight. I just got off of a date with him, I am not going to go and talk about the last five minutes with him,” Alec retorted.

“Good plan. Call him tomorrow. You don't have any classes right? Stay home and listen to your audiobooks and then go call him around lunch. That's a good plan big bro, I didn't know you had it in you,” Isabelle sassed, laughing a bit. Alec pouted at the plan Izzy came up with.

“I will do what I want when I want. And I may or may not call Magnus during lunch,” Alec stated. Isabelle laughed again.

“Sure you won't dear brother of mine. Sure you won't.”

***

Alec held his phone, trying to get the courage to get Siri to call Magnus. Of course, he was failing at getting the courage and was now debating on what to do. He had finished his audiobooks and didn't really want to watch anything, and so was sitting on his bed holding his cell phone.

He jumped when his phone rang, playing “I’m Sexy And I Know It”, Jace’s ringtone. His pick of course, Alec would never pick that song. He accepted the call and put the phone to his ear, hearing a woman’s voice in the background.

“Yes Jocelyn, I realize this. Alec, bro, what are you doing?” he heard Jace asked. Alec couldn't help but smile when he realized that Jocelyn must have been lecturing Jace again.

“Nothing much, just listening to my audiobooks,” he lied, fingering the edge of the blanket underneath him. He heard Jace laugh at the obvious lie.

“You’re holding your phone trying to call Magnus, aren't you?” Jace accused, making Alec huff a bit.

“I am not!” Alec lied again, getting defensive. Jace laughed a bit louder.

“Alec, just call the dude, alright? He’s probably waiting around for your call. Magnus obviously likes you too, if your last date was anything to go by,” Jace said. Alec groaned in frustration.

“Have you been gossiping with Isabelle again? I swear, you two are like old ladies at the old folks’ home,” he sassed at him.

“Oh come on man, don't be like that. Anyway, what are you so worried about? Just be yourself, alright?” Jace said, and Alec bit his lip in worry.

“But Ragnor said-” he started, and he was cut off by Jace.

“Fuck Ragnor. Actually, don't actually do that, I like Magnus much better than Ragnor. Anyway, Magnus probably wouldn't have taken you out on that first date if he didn't like you. Now, I’m going to hang up and you need to call Magnus, alright? Or else I won't bring you any Oreos when I come back from Clary’s house,” Jace threatened. “Get some balls already and call your boyfriend.”

Jace hung up before Alec could snap out a retort. He held his phone for a bit before bringing Siri up again.

“Siri, call The Magnificent Bane,” he said as slowly as possible. Siri dinged and started to dial before Alec could think twice. It rang twice before it picked up.

“Alexander, how pleasant to hear from you again,” Alec heard Magnus say through the phone.

“H-hey, uh, Magnus, um…” Alec started, but trailed off. He heard Magnus laugh on the other end.

“Just like our first phone conversation, huh? So Alexander, what are you doing now?” Magnus laughed. Alec cleared his throat to try to get the words out.

“I-I just finished listening to my audiobooks. What have you been doing?” Alec managed to ask.

“Oh, nothing much. Ragnor came by today and he left puking glitter. I do hope he won't bother you like that again,” Magnus stated, his voice sounding a bit threatening. Alec shivered at the dark tone of his voice.

Alec talked over the phone with Magnus for a while. All of a sudden, his door was flung open, making him jump again.

“Alexander Lightwood! Are you still on your phone with your boyfriend?” he heard Isabelle shout. He heard Magnus laugh on the other side.

“Izzy! Go away!” Alec yelled back, searching for something to throw at his sister. He found a shoe by his bed and chucked it at the sound of Isabelle’s voice. Izzy laughed as Alec heard the shoe hit the wall, Magnus with her.

“Alright, alright. Bye Magnus!” Izzy yelled, and Alec heard her run off, closing the door behind her. Magnus was still laughing on the other end of the line.

“Magnus! It's not funny!” Alec defended himself. Magnus laughed a little longer, finally stopping.

“I guess you’re going to have to go, aren't you?” he asked. Alec rolled his eyes.

“Don't be so sad, I’ll call you later, I promise,” Alec promised. Magnus chuckled a little more.

“Alright. I’ll call you tomorrow then. Go have fun with your sister,” Magnus said. Alec laughed a little at the sadness in Magnus’s voice.

“Bye Magnus,” Alec said, pulling the phone away from his ear a little.

“Goodbye darling. I shall hear your voice again soon,” Magnus replied. Alec hung up, placing the phone by himself.

“Are you done with your call to your boyfriend Alec?” he heard Izzy yell from his door. He threw another shoe at the sound of her voice.

“YOU RUINED MY CALL ISABELLE! FUCK YOU!” Alec shouted, more than a little irritated at the interruption. He heard Isabelle’s laughter as she ran away from the room. He sighed as he thought about how long tomorrow would be when he could call Magnus, and then decided to get up to see if he could get Chloe to jump on Izzy. She hated that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone catch the Shadowhunters premiere? I loved it. Kudos, comments, and bookmarks are all appreciated! Thanks for reading!


	7. One More Phone Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for waiting so long to post this! I didn't mean to wait this long, I meant to post it last week. A new semester started and all my classes changed, so I had to get situated there before I started to write, so I am so sorry. Anyway, on to the story!

“Izzy, I really don't think these clothes are good for me. I’m just going to his apartment, it’s not like we’re going to some club!” Alec protested as Izzy threw a shirt at him.

“Heads up!” she called, the sign that Alec should put his hands up to catch whatever is being thrown. After 18 years of living with Izzy, he’s learned what each of her comments mean. “Heads up” means “I’m throwing something at you,” just like “Duck to your left” means “Something’s coming at you on your right.” Usually that last one meant Jace was drunk walking again.

“Anyway, I think Magnus will approve of this, as he is trying to start up a fashion business. Trust me, you’ll both be thanking me later.”

Alec scoffed at his sister, putting the shirt down beside him. The material felt more like silk, something Isabelle would wear, and something that Alec definitely would not have in his closet. “Did you go shopping for me Isabelle?” Alec asked, and he heard his sister laughing by his closet.

“Of course I did! All your clothes are black and full of holes, this one is in style right now,” Izzy commented. Alec could hear her moving the hangers around in his closet. “Don't you have any other pair of pants that aren't jeans?”

“No Izzy, I don't. And what's wrong with black? I like black. I can't see anything anyway,” Alec deadpanned, and he heard the sharp intake of Isabelle’s breath.

“I-I didn't mean-” she started, but Alec starting laughing, not being able to hold a mean demeanor towards her for long on purpose.

“Joking Iz. But I’m not wearing this, the material makes me think it's going to be clingy,” Alec stated. He heard Isabelle huff in frustration.

“You are so irritating. Just put in on for me?” she asked, and Alec could hear the pout in her voice. He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

“No, I am not wearing something that feels like it could be a sheet. Just give me one of my sweaters!” Alec yelled, throwing the other shirt in the direction he thought he heard Isabelle’s voice. He was starting to get really irritated at his sister and her fashion sense.

“Fine, fine. Here, it’s the best one you have,” Isabelle said, and he heard the shirt being pulled off the hanger. “I was just trying to help Alec, you don't have to yell.”

Alec tried to glare in her direction, but he always failed at trying to stay mad at his sister. Instead he put on the sweater Isabelle handed him, pulling it over his head.

“Chloe! Come here,” Alec called, snapping his fingers twice. He heard the dog walk up to him, her head resting on his knee. He handed the dog the shirt Isabelle tried to make him wear, and Chloe clamped down on it.

“Trash, girl,” he stated, snapping his fingers once. Alec had trained the dog to throw things away as well. When he went to others’ houses, he didn't want to feel awkward asking someone to throw something away for him. It just so happened that the thing Chloe was trashing for him was the weird shirt.

“That is so mean Alec, that shirt was really expensive,” Isabelle stated, pouting again. Alec rolled his eyes again, hearing his phone ring.

“Izzy, can you get that for me please while I put on these clothes?” he asked, pulling on the sweater. He heard Isabelle answer the phone, putting it on speaker.

“Alec, darling, I cannot wait to have you at my apartment. Maybe we can finally start on that portfolio of nude photos of you so I can always see you no matter if you're physically here or not,” he heard Magnus say. Alec’s face got hot and he heard Isabelle laugh loudly.

“This is Isabelle, Magnus, and I now know why Alec is so excited to go over there now,” she stated. Alec jumped up, putting his hands out so he could feel in front of him while he tried to grab the phone.

“Give me the phone Isabelle! Give it to me! Turn the speaker off dammit!” he shouted, trying to feel the phone. His fingers brushed against Izzy’s shoulder, and he tried to grab the phone, only to hit her neck.

“Whatever, here you go. Bye Magnus!” Isabelle said, pressing a button to turn off the speaker and putting the phone in Alec’s hand. Alec heard Isabelle walk out of the room, closing the bedroom door, and he put the phone up to his ear, only to hear Magnus’s laughter. Alec had been fully intending to yell at him, but all he could do was listen to his deep laugh.

“I’m so sorry Alexander, I couldn't help it. I had to tease you, but I didn't know your sister was going to answer,” Magnus managed to say through his laughter. Alec huffed in frustration.

“I hate you so much right now,” Alec pouted. He heard Magnus laugh even harder over the phone.

“No you don't, nobody could hate me, especially not you. Now then, about this afternoon-” Magnus started to say after he finished his laughing. Alec cut him off with a sigh.

“I understand, you have something better to do today. We can-” Alec was saying, only this time Magnus cut him off quickly.

“No Alec, that's not what I was going to say at all. I was going to ask if you wanted me to attempt to make dinner or if you want we can just order pizza or Chinese instead. I understand if you want to order in, I am a terrible cook. You need to understand the fact that I am never going to let you go. You interest me Alexander,” Magnus said calmly, making Alec blush even harder. He coughed a bit to try to get his emotions under control.

“Chinese is fine Magnus, thanks. I don't understand why you like me so much though,” Alec muttered. He heard Magnus sigh on the other end.

“We’ll talk about this later Alec, and I’ll show you why I like you so much when you get here. Are you sure you don't want to me to come get you?” he asked. Alec rolled his eyes a bit at this statement.

“I told you, Jace wanted to talk to you properly, so he’s insisting on driving me to your apartment. I’m also sorry in advance for whatever he says to you,” he apologized. Alec had no idea what Jace might do. This was new territory for all of them.

“Alright Alec, but if you change your mind-” Magnus started, trailing off. Alec shook his head a little at the longing in Magnus’s voice.

“It’ll be fine Magnus, I’ll call you if I need to. I’ve gotta go now though, Chloe needs to go on a walk and Isabelle is probably going to pester me about this conversation,” Alec commented. He heard Magnus sigh deeply at this excuse.

“Go take your dog on a walk then. Make sure you don't get hurt though, it’s going to be hard for you to get here if you’re injured,” Magnus teased. Alec chuckled a little.

“No worries Magnus. Chloe is really good at her job. I’ve gotta go now though, Chloe is starting to nudge my hand with her nose trying to get me to take the leash,” Alec replied, feeling her wet nose hit his hand. He pat her head a little, kneeling down to grab the leash and hook it on Chloe’s collar.

“Fine, fine. I’ll see you later Blue Eyes,” Magnus teased. Alec rolled his eyes again, something he felt he would be doing a lot around Magnus.

“Bye Mags,” Alec teased back, using the nickname Raphael used. He hit the end button before Magnus could respond, pressing the button to switch off the phone and putting it in his pocket. He petted Chloe’s head again, standing up and walking to the bedroom door. It didn't matter that Isabelle would most likely jump him for information on this phone call, just like last time. All that mattered was that he knew Magnus really liked him, and he cared enough to worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the wait. I hope you liked the story though, and next chapter I promise Alec is going to Magnus's apartment. Kudos, bookmarks, and comments are appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it Wednesday already? Damn, time has passed fast. I haven't made the thing yet because I've been busy with some of my schoolwork, but it will be up soon! I do have to warn you guys though, this chapter is full of so much fluff. I hope you guys enjoy it though, and thank you for all your comments, kudos, and bookmarks!

“Jace, promise me you won't threaten him.”

“Can’t promise that Alec. If he does anything to hurt you, I’m cutting off his balls.”

“JACE!”

“ALEC!”

The two friends were driving in the car, Chloe in the backseat. Alec had been trying in vain to get Jace to forget this harebrained scheme of his to threaten Magnus. It's not like Alec couldn't take care of himself!

“You said you liked Magnus!” Alec stated. They had been arguing about this for at least 10 minutes, maybe longer. He heard Jace sigh in exasperation.

“I said I liked Magnus more than Ragnor, that doesn't mean I entirely approve of Magnus. That just means that I hate Ragnor slightly more than him,” Jace explained, the GPS telling him where to turn. Alec had never actually been to Magnus’s house before.

“Jace, I’m happy around him, doesn't that count for anything?” Alec inquired. He clenched his hand around the top of his cane, waiting for Jace’s response. It was silent for a minute before Jace took a breath to answer.

“I guess that counts a little. I just don't want you hurt Alec,” Jace said. Alec rolled his eyes at this statement.

“Isn't it the role of the older brother to protect the younger brother from potential crazy lovers?” he asked. Jace laughed at this statement.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” he chuckled. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, listening to the voice on the GPS directing them.

“You have arrived at your destination,” she said. Jace turned in to what Alec hoped was a driveway and not a yard (as that had happened many times).

“I will say one thing, your boyfriend lives in a nice apartment complex,” Jace whistled. Alec stepped out, Chloe jumping over the seat with her leash in her mouth, putting it into his hand and jumping out the car.

“You coming Jace? I haven't heard your door open yet. I thought you were the one who wanted to ‘officially’ meet Magnus,” Alec sassed. He heard Jace huff and his door opened and closed as his younger brother got out.

“Main door is this way dude. Come on Chloe,” Jace whistled again. Alec felt the familiar tug on his leash as the dog led him behind Jace. She stopped, and Alec reached his hand with the leash out to brush against the stone of the building.

“Alright, this is familiar. Just in case you come here by yourself, his button is four from the top, third from the bottom on the left column. Speaker to talk through is directly to the left,” Jace called out. This was a normal thing now, since Jace hung out at Clary’s place more often. Since Alec could walk to her place in 15 minutes, he often walked over there to go see Jace before he did whatever he was going to do. Therefore, Jace now calls out the numbers of where the buttons and speakers are so Alec can operate them easier. Clary’s was 3 from the top, 5 from the bottom on the right column, and the speaker was also to the left of the buttons.

Alec nodded, acknowledging he had memorized the position of the button. He heard the small click as Jace pressed the button, and no more than 2 seconds later, static started buzzing though.

“Unless you’re my wonderful boyfriend who’s name starts with A and has a black dog, then GO AWAY!” Alec heard Magnus’s voice say, his low voice distorted slightly from the buzzing. He blushed at the compliment, his mind registering what had been said.

“Magnus, it’s me. Jace is here too, can you let us up?” Alec asked. He fidgeted a little as he heard the loud beep as the door unlocked.

“See you soon Blue Eyes,” he heard Magnus say. Jace laughed loudly, making Alec blush harder.

“Blue Eyes? What kind of name is that?” he commented, laughing loudly.

“What kind of nickname is Banana Pudding?” Alec retorted. He heard Jace huff in frustration.

“Clary gets drunk one time and I never can lose this damn nickname!” Jace muttered. Alec heard the hinges squeak a little as Jace opened the door. Chloe pulled Alec along before he could chicken out.

“Alec! You’re here!” Magnus called. Alec’s cane hit a hard object, and he lifted it up slightly to determine whether it was stairs or a wall. This particular one was a set of stairs.

“You doubted I’d actually be here?” Alec asked, looking at Magnus skeptically. He heard Magnus laugh softly as he walked up the 14 steps.

“Of course not darling. Anyway, Jace, did you have something you wanted to say? Might as well tell me now. And Alec, you’re about 6 inches away from me and I’m putting my arm around your waist,” Magnus said, right before Alec felt a thin arm snake around him. It was more comfortable than he expected it’d be, and Alec leaned into the other man.

“Right, well, just wanted to tell you that if you hurt Alec, I’m cutting off your balls and feeding them to the wild animals in the park. Glad we had this talk. Bye Alec! Magnus will probably drive you home,” Jace stated. Alec felt his face heat up as he heard Jace’s footsteps clomp down the stairs, right before he heard a loud yelp and a thump. He pulled away just slightly from Magnus, worried about what that loud noise was.

“I’m alright! Just tripped down a step!” Jace called from below. Alec heard the heavy door to the apartment complex open, letting in the cooled air, and close just as quickly.

“Karma’s a bitch, that's for sure. Come along sweetheart,” Magnus chuckled, grabbing Alec’s hand. It didn't make Alec flinch as much, since he was expecting him to grab his hand.

“Here we are, time to give you a tour. The room you’re in now is the living room. Couch is to your left, tv in front of it. To your right is the dining room, and through the door in the top right corner of the room is the kitchen. Straight ahead is a hallway, where there are two doors on the left, two on the right. The one right next to you on the left is the bathroom, and a couple more steps to the right is the door to the guest bedroom. A few more steps to the left is my small library-slash-office, and the last door to the right is the master bedroom with adjoining bathroom and a huge closet. I expect we’ll be spending a lot of time in there,” Magnus explained, walking Alec through the apartment. It was a lot bigger than he expected a college student to have. Alec walked a few more steps, tapping something soft and small with his cane.

“What’s this?” Alec asked, tapping the object a few more times. It was small, and Chloe didn't react much to it, so it probably wasn't dangerous.

“Aha, that's where you escaped too! This little ball of white fur is my cat, Chairman Meow. He's very tiny, and is a drama king, who also loves being a bitch to many people, myself included. I’m surprised he hasn't done anything to your dog, he doesn't like to have other people around,” Magnus said. Alec heard the cat yowl as he was moved from his original spot. He could only assume that Magnus picked him up.

“Chloe is normally really good around cats. Part of her training, you know? Is it alright if I let her roam? She’ll probably go lay down next to the couch,” Alec asked. He could feel Chloe starting to get tired with the sluggish way she was starting to walk.

“No problem, just don't let her chew my couch. It's pink and fluffy, and it was really hard to find,” Magnus acknowledged. Alec was really confused at this statement.

“Are you telling me your couch is pink and fluffy? Like a hot pink or a muted pink? And who has a pink and fluffy couch?!” Alec inquired, his voice getting higher as he asked about his…. boyfriend's? Yeah, boyfriend's furniture choices.

“It’s the hottest pink anyone has ever seen. And I have a hot pink couch. It goes with my green rug and purple sparkly sheets on my bed,” Magnus replied, sounding completely serious. Alec couldn't believe who he ended up with.

“I cannot believe you. You’re lucky Isabelle isn't here, she’d have your head at the clashing colors or whatever. I couldn't tell you what she’d be upset about, but I know she’d be upset,” Alec said, rolling his eyes. He reached down and unhooked Chloe’s leash, putting his hand on the dog’s muzzle so she would listen to him.

“Go lie down Chloe. Don't chew anything.” He felt Chloe lick his hand, and Alec took that as she understood what he said and removed his hand. He heard the clicks of the dog’s nails on the hardwood floor as she walked over to the couch.

“That’s a really well-trained dog. It's like she understood everything you said,” he heard Magnus say. Alec nodded in agreement.

“We trained her from a puppy when I was 9 years old. It took 2 years before she was finally a perfect seeing-eye dog, but she's been good so far. She's getting old though, this year will make 10 years old,” Alec replied, turning towards the other man’s voice. He felt Magnus cover his hand with his own, the cool metal from the rings on Magnus’s hand startling Alec. He bit his lip at how close he must be.

“May I?” he heard Magnus say, minty-fresh smelling breath blowing in his face. Alec didn't have to think long to finally nod his head for Magnus to kiss him.

The kiss was unlike anything Alec had ever felt. Magnus’s lips were smooth, and tasted like… was that watermelon? It tasted like artificial watermelon. The jolt he felt when their lips connected was unexpected, but not unwelcomed, especially when he could feel a heat pool in the bottom of his stomach. For such a chaste kiss, it was having an intense reaction on Alec’s mental state. Right now, all he could think about were these lips and the watermelon flavor, one of Alec’s favorite tastes.

Alec jumped when a loud ringing sound came from the direction of the door, effectively breaking the oh-so-sweet kiss. Magnus growled low as they both turned to the direction of the ringing.

“Who the hell is RINGING MY DOORBELL?!” Magnus yelled, storming over to the door, leaving Alec stunned at the reaction the kiss had given him. He stood completely still as Magnus pressed the button to speak, cutting off the loud ringing.

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?! I’M BUSY!” Magnus shouted through the speaker. Alec chuckled at how childish Magnus was being.

“Magnus, it’s Ragnor. You need to let me up now,” he heard the voice on the other end say.

“This better be the most important thing in your life Ragnor,” Magnus replied, buzzing Ragnor in. As soon as he unchained the door, he walked back over to Alec, hugging him loosely and kissing the top of his head, worrying Alec. What the hell could have happened?

A loud knock came from the door, startling Alec again. Magnus sighed and lifted his head only slightly to speak.

“It’s open Ragnor!” he called, still clinging onto Alec. He heard the door open and Ragnor walk in.

“Magnus, she knows,” he said, his voice full of concern. “And she's as mad as a hornet’s nest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? It's actual plot? And a cliffhanger? How could I be so mean? Easy, I love putting at least one cliffhanger in my multi-chaptered stories. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and comments, kudos, and bookmarks are welcomed with warm pie and cookies.  
> UPDATE: I am so sorry guys, I've been really busy with some mental issue things, and I've just been stressed so much that I haven't had much time to write. I promise though that I will have a new update soon! Just as soon as I figure out my life (or at least 5% of it), then I shall update! Thanks for reading!


	9. Let's Just Call This Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so not dead! Obviously. So sorry for the wait, and I recently just got around to focusing long enough to write this chapter. I have heard from my beta reader that she hates me because of it and loves me, so I have high hopes. Also, congrats to ScarletBeth, who won the small contest thing, I loved your character. I hope I can do justice to your character, but if you're really upset over it, message me on Tumblr or something and tell me, I won't mind. As always, I hope you enjoy the story!

“This is important and you’re snuggling up with your boyfriend-of-the-week?” Ragnor asked, his snide voice grating on Alec’s nerves. He heard Magnus growl low in this throat again.

“Tell me what happened, and then I will decide if I want you to stay or if I want to throw you out a window,” Magnus threatened. He finally released Alec, keeping one arm around his waist but turning towards Ragnor’s voice.

“Raphael was found out. She knows Magnus,” Ragnor stated. Alec heard Magnus sigh softly, his arm tightening around Alec’s waist.

“You better sit down then,” he said, directing Alec towards the pink and fluffy couch. Alec could only wonder what was going on as he sat down, feeling Magnus’s weight lean against him on the very comfortable couch.

“How the hell was Raphael found out? I thought your boyfriend snuck around Camille easily,” Magnus asked harshly. Alec felt around for Magnus’s hand, feeling it on his leg, and grabbed it, giving it a squeeze to calm him down a bit.

“He’s not my boyfriend Magnus. We all know Raphael is asexual. And Daniel followed him the other day when you took him to the vet under orders from Camille. There was no way any of us could have known,” Ragnor explained to Alec’s left. Alec bit his lip in worry as he listened to the story, remembering that Camille was the head of a gang in New York.

“Daniel? You mean that Asian kid? I thought he was friends with you,” Magnus asked. Alec could hear the confusion and frustration in his voice easily, and he gave Magnus’s hand another squeeze.

“Yes, I thought so too. But apparently our other black-haired, blue-eyed boy that you’re not dating found it worthwhile to not get on Camille’s bad side, something you probably should have done to avoid all of this drama,” Ragnor scoffed.

“So what's the deal with this girl? Is she going to just threaten me, because I can deal with threats. They’re usually empty anyway,” Alec cut in. He heard Magnus sigh a little, and wondered how bad the situation actually was.

“I wish it were that way Alec. Camille is a manipulative bitch who brings out the worst in everyone. Her threats usually aren't empty. Daniel made the right choice in siding with Camille, otherwise he might have been found in a ditch somewhere,” Magnus explained. Alec could feel his eyes widen at this statement.

“Who is she though? One of your ex-lovers?” Alec inquired, and again Magnus sighed, a little louder this time.

“Yes, she’s an ex-lover, but trust me when I say we broke it off a long time ago. I… I’m not going to lie to you Alec, I thought I was in love with her. You have to remember that I was wrong and naive, and I couldn't see Camille for the lying bitch that she was. And then when she tried to have Ragnor kidnapped, and then she tried to move into my apartment, I tried to get away from her. And I thought I had, until RAGNOR caused her to find me,” Magnus explained, and Alec could hear the malice being pointed at Ragnor with the last sentence.

“It’s not my fault! I had no intention of letting that female rottweiler finding you or me, especially not after that time she showed up at my doorstep and tried to kidnap me to control you. I almost ended my friendship with you right there,” Ragnor scoffed. The three sat in silence for a few moments until Chloe started pawing at Alec’s leg, a sign that means that she needed to go out.

“Magnus, I need to take Chloe out. I also have no idea where I’m going, so you’ll have to come with me, unless you or Ragnor want to deal with my dog,” Alec stated, breaking the uncomfortable silence. He felt Magnus’s weight disappear from the couch, his hand still in Magnus’s. He felt his boyfriend tug his hand slightly, a sign that meant to get up. As Alec stood, he was pulled forward slightly, just enough to cause him to go off-balance and land wrapped in Magnus’s arms, leaning against his chest. Magnus breathed in deeply and then released the breath, the smell of Magnus’s mint toothpaste washing over his face. Alec was still as he waited for Magnus to say anything, and he didn't have to wait long until Magnus’s low voice spoke in his ear.

“I won't let her hurt you Alec. Camille will never touch you, or even see you. And Daniel can go fuck himself if he thinks he can get away with squealing to Camille,” Magnus threatened, and Alec could tell he was seriously pissed and ready to hurt someone. Magnus sounded exactly like Jace when he learned Clary’s father abused her when she was younger. Terrifying and very dangerous.

Alec reached his hand up, searching for Magnus’s face. When his boyfriend realized what he was doing, he moved Alec’s hand to his cheek. Alec’s fingers moved to the left, hitting Magnus’s nose and then his mouth. As Alec mapped out Magnus’s face, he started leaning in closer, his face getting closer to where his boyfriend’s glossy lips were. Their lips touched, smooth ones to rough ones, and for a chaste kiss it took Alec’s breath away. They kissed for a second before Alec pulled away, touching their foreheads together.

“I know Magnus. I know you’ll protect me. There is no way she’ll ever hurt me with you by my side,” Alec whispered. He heard Magnus make a noise of acknowledgement, and they stood there for a few seconds just acknowledging the other was there, until they heard someone clearing their throat behind them.

“Listen, this is all cute and shit, but you should probably go take the dog out to take a piss. And you two are making me feel like a third-wheel, so I’m taking my leave,” Ragnor commented. Alec blushed deeply at hearing his voice; he had honestly forgotten Ragnor was there.

“Good, get out of my house so I can canoodle with my boyfriend. Leave,” Magnus teased Ragnor, making Alec laugh a little at the lightheartedness. Maybe things would be better than they thought and Camille wouldn't find them.

However, across the street, none of them noticed the car across the street taking pictures of them through Magnus’s window, specifically of the blind boy and his dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, again, very sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoyed the chapter though and felt it was worth the wait! As always, all comments, kudos, and bookmarks are very much loved and appreciated. Honestly, without them I might have abandoned this fic by chapter 2. I'll see you guys next chapter!  
> Update: Hey guys, so listen. There won't be an update for at least a week, because someone important to me died recently. I don't know how much you guys know about marching band, but our drill/music writer died aboit 2 days ago and I just found out yesterday. So, I really apologize for this inconvenience, but honestly I can't even go to my band class in the mornings. I will be updating my tumblr though, so if you want to check that out, there will be updates on there. Mostly a little about my life and writing tips ans such. So sorry for the little break (it should only be about a week), and I hope you guys are doing alright. Thanks.


	10. A Part Before Subtext (As I Told My Beta Reader Today)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, welcome to what's really chapter 10 and the part before subtext happens (possibly, at least I'm planning it to be). Anyway, thanks for all of your kudos and wonderful comments, you guys are the best! Anyway, sorry for the long wait, it's almost exam week and both my beta reader and I have exams to study for and work to catch up on, and all of my senior work has to be in by May 13th, so there might be another 2-3 week wait (sorry). But enough excuses, here's the chapter!

“Alexander Lightwood?”

 

Alec stopped typing on his computer when he heard an unfamiliar voice speak to him. He had left Chloe at home today for some rest and was relying solely on the cane and Magnus when he was around, so he didn’t hear the other person speak.

 

“Yes?” Alec responded, trying to figure out if the person was speaking in front of him or to the side. He heard the person cough a little and was able to determine that they were straight ahead of him.

 

“My name is Daniel, I’m here on request from Camille,” he heard the person say. Alec paused for a moment, trying to remember what he had heard about Daniel.

 

“Are you the Daniel who told Camille about my relationship with Magnus and about Raphael’s relationship with Ragnor?” Alec asked, starting to get a little defensive.

 

“Yes, and I’m really sorry about that, but in my defense-” Daniel started to say, but was cut off by Alec’s scoff.

 

“There is no defense here Daniel, you ratted out your friends to Camille and may have ruined Raphael’s life,” Alec stated, trying his best to glare in Daniel’s general direction. “What was it Camille wanted from me? Tell me now before Magnus gets here. I can’t hit you, but I won’t stop Magnus if he wants to hit you.”

 

He heard Daniel sigh as Alec threatened him. “Camille wishes you to know that no harm will come to you if you leave Magnus now. She won’t hurt your friends or family, and all you need to do is leave Magnus alone,” he said. Alec’s eyes narrowed at this request, getting angrier by the second.

 

“You’re telling me that Camille is threatening me, my family, and my friends because she’s JEALOUS?!” Alec yelled, aware that he was probably making a lot of noise in the classroom he was in.

 

“Those are Camille’s terms. I was told to tell you that if you did not heed her warning, she would destroy your life. There are several ways to make a blind person’s life hell,” Daniel threatened. Alec was extremely mad at this point, especially at the jab to his eyesight.

 

“You can tell Camille that I will never leave Magnus unless he wanted me to, never before! And she can do whatever the fuck she wants to me, but there is NO WAY that I am leaving my boyfriend who I love very much!” Alec shouted, getting angrier by the moment. In the back of his mind, he was happy that he left Chloe at home, because she would have been making a bigger scene than he was at the moment.

 

“Daniel,” Alec heard a very familiar voice say to his right. “Please kindly step away from my boyfriend.”

 

“Magnus,” Daniel said, his voice starting to waver a bit. “I was just-”

 

“Delivering a message from Camille, yes, I know. Thank you, but tell Camille I said to get the fuck out of our lives. Also, take a personal fuck you for yourself as you leave. It’s the least I could give you for ruining our lives. I thought you were a good kid, but obviously you’re just a manipulative brat,” Magnus hissed.

 

“Magnus, I swear, I didn’t mean to-” Daniel started, but Magnus cut him off again.

 

“Daniel, Raphael trusted you and you betrayed that trust. We all trusted you, Raphael was even going to make you his second-in-command when he overthrew Camille. You betrayed that trust Daniel, so you don’t get to have excuses,” Alec heard his boyfriend hiss. “Now, fuck off and tell Camille that she can do whatever the hell she wants, but she’s not going to ruin my life again.”

 

Alec heard silence for a few seconds, hearing the hushed whispers of the other students. He realized that the three of them were probably making a scene and reached his hand out, trying to find Magnus’s sleeve to pull on. He felt a soft hand grab his as the three were silent for a few more seconds. The tension was so thick, somebody could have cut it with a knife.

 

“I see,” Daniel said quietly after a few more moments. “I’ll inform Camille of your plans then. Good luck to the two of you.”

 

Alec heard the other man walk away, his tennis shoes squeaking a little on the hardwood floor. Magnus and Alec were silent for a few more minutes until Magnus squeezed his hand lightly, once, twice.

 

“So, you love me then?” Alec heard his boyfriend say to him after a few more seconds. He felt his face get hot as he realized what he had accidentally confessed to Daniel.

 

“Well, y-yeah, I guess I d-” he said, right before he felt Magnus’s lips on his own. Alec made a noise of astonishment and worry over kissing in public, but his worries went away as Magnus kissed him harder.

 

“That’s good, because I love you too Alexander Lightwood,” Magnus responded, pulling away for a split second. Alec grinned, laughing softly at how ridiculous this situation was. The two sat at the table until lunch, whispering words of love and discussing schoolwork the whole time.

 

***

 

Meanwhile, Daniel was observing the two from the window, his phone to his ear. He stared at the two, glaring at them as he listened to the voice on the other end.

 

“I see what you mean,” he replied to the person. “I agree. I guess this means I’m in.”

 

Daniel listened to the female voice, his eyes narrowing as he watched the two share a kiss. “Yes ma’am, I understand. I’ll continue to observe until further orders.”

He pressed the button to end the call, watching as Magnus placed his sparkly hand on Alec’s pale arm. He opened the camera app on his phone, taking a quick picture, before he turned around and started to walk to the coffee shop 2 blocks away. It was time for Magnus Bane to stop fooling around and come home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha, you guys thought I was done with the cliffhangers? I love endings of chapters that make you crave more of the story! Like I said before though, I will be busy for the next couple of weeks (sorry again), so it might be another 2-3 week wait for the next chapter. All comments, kudos, and bookmarks are appreciated though, and you can always catch me on my writing tumblr (fandomlover19). Thanks for reading!


	11. A Terrifying Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so, here we are again! An 11th chapter, who knew this would finally be created? Let me tell you guys, it's been hell lately. If you read my little chapter update before I deleted it, you're pretty much caught up on my life. If you haven't though, the short story is that homophobic/transphobic people and family are the worst, and studying foreign language teaching in college is hell on earth.
> 
> Also, I really appreciate you guys who commented on my update earlier. I took a photo of your comments before I deleted the chapter to put in my motivation folder (which is filled with cute pictures of my lizard btw).
> 
> And also this is a little bit of a darker chapter than usual. So, because of this there are some major trigger warnings. TRIGGER WARNINGS FOR ANIMAL ABUSE AND JUST BEING SCARED AS SHIT. Please read and consume literature wisely (even if it's just fanfiction).
> 
> See you guys at the end of the chapter!

AGAIN, TRIGGER WARNINGS FOR ANIMAL ABUSE. PLEASE CONSUME LITERATURE THAT WILL NOT CAUSE YOU EMOTIONAL AND/OR PHYSICAL HARM. IF LITERATURE LITERALLY PHYSICALLY HURTS YOU, PLEASE CALMLY SUBDUE IT AND GIVE IT BACK TO CECIL AT NIGHT VALE COMMUNITY RADIO FOR RESEARCH.

***********************

"Magnus, I told you I'll be fine. You need to study, and I need to go home. It's a crowded street, I don't think Camille will do anything."

Alec shook his head at his boyfriend's worry. He had to go home and finish his audiobooks, and Magnus needed to study for his big test. As much as he wanted to, Alec knew he couldn't stay because of how big a distraction he was to Magnus.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, but I just can't help but to worry. You don't know her Alec, that bitch'll do anything to ruin my life," Magnus stated. Alec heard the anger in his voice and wished he was there to hug him.

"Magnus, I will be fine. Now go study. You know the professor already grades harshly, you need all the study time you can get," he warned. He felt Chloe nudge his left leg and turned around the corner of the Food Lion he knew he was at. The noise around him immediately became softer as he turned down a not-as-busy street.

"I know. I love you," Alec heard his boyfriend say. No matter how many times Magnus said it, he knew he would blush every time.

"I love you too Magnus. Now go study!" he responded, laughing as he hung up his phone. Alec heard Chloe whine a little and put his hand out for her to push her head in. He scratched her ears a little, knowing the old dog just needed a little ear scratch to know she was doing a good job.

"Excuse me," Alec heard a female voice say. "Are you Alec Lightwood?" Alec turned towards the direction of the voice, hoping the woman was relatively near where he was facing.

"Um, yes. Who are you?" he asked. He heard Chloe growl, which surprised Alec greatly. The only other time Chloe had even barked loudly was when Jace almost killed Alec by rough housing. "Chloe! Stop growling! I am so sorry, she doesn't normally act like this," Alec apologized, still facing where he thought the woman was. This time, the woman's light laughter was behind him, and Alec started becoming very wary of this strange lady.

"Oh no, it's no problem. You should really listen to your dog though. She seems to be a better judge of character than you are," the woman laughed. Alec was frozen when he finally was able to connect the dots.

"Camille?" he asked. He felt Chloe block him from going to his left, and as Chloe started slowly circling around him, he realized that she must be following Camille.

"Ding ding ding! Give the idiot a prize. I must say, the photos I've seen of you don't do you justice. You are very attractive, no wonder Magnus stays with you instead of returning to me."

Alec shivered as he heard the cold and detached tone of Camille's voice. "What... what do you want?" he asked, trying to keep his voice steady. Here he was, telling Magnus that Camille most likely wouldn't try anything, and here she is, talking to him.

"Just to give you a warning in person, since you don't seem to listen to Daniel. It offends me that you don't think I would follow through on my threats," Camille warned. Alec felt a pit in his stomach from fear.

"I'm offended that you think I would talk to a stalker ex who uses others to deliver her threats." Damn, Alec really didn't need to sass the woman who has been known to kill someone before!

"Attractive and sassy. Very nice qualities. Although, this is the last warning I will give you. Stay away from Magnus. He is MINE," Camille growled. She was definitely in front of him now, Chloe was in front of Alec and growling, and Alec could smell the sweet scent of strawberries. "Magnus's favorite fruit," he thought, before pushing that out of his mind and focusing on the matter at hand.

"Or... or what?" Alec asked, knowing immediately that was probably a mistake. He heard a small rustle of a handbag and the smell of mint gum follow after.

"Or," he heard Camille start to say, pausing to fix her bag Alec guessed as he could hear the bag zip shit. "I will start to hurt everyone around you. Starting with poor, precious little Chloe who seemed to attack me as I was asking for directions from a blind stranger."

At that comment, Alec was very confused. "Chloe... hasn't attacked you though?" he responded, still very confused by her statement.

"Hasn't she? I think I distinctly remember a dog who looked just like your own who attacked me when I was asking her owner where the closest Walmart was. I accidentally broke one of her legs trying to fend her off!"

All of a sudden, Alec felt Chloe lunge towards Camille's raised voice, and before he could pull her back, the barks and growls turned into a howl and a whine of pain right after hearing a loud snap. He immediately dropped to the ground to find his guide dog, grabbing onto her when he finally felt her fur. "What did you do?!" he yelled at Camille's direction. "Help me! Please!" he called out around him, trying to get someone's attention.

"Oh shut up, there's nobody around here. I did what I said, I broke her front leg as I was fending her off. That monster would have ripped my throat out if I had let her. You should have trained that dog better," he heard Camille say. He could hear the sneer in her voice and felt a rush of hatred towards this woman wash over him. As Alec cradled his dog, he felt a hand land on his shoulder and felt breath near his ear, the smell of mint and strawberries mixing together.

"Leave Magnus. Or worse things will happen to you," he heard Camille whisper. As Alec heard her walk away, he fumbled with his cell phone and yelled at Siri to call the first number on his phone.

"Hello?" Alec heard as soon as the call was answered.

"Jace! Jace, oh god, please come help me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darker than usual, right? Sorry about that, but I couldn't figure out any way of progressing the story without Chloe being hurt. But anyway, what about Jace being the first number in Alec's phone, huh? How about that?
> 
> I know I promised sexy things, but that really didn't get in this chapter. I swear though, it will be written!
> 
> If you want, leave a kudos or a comment! And if you want to come see pictures of my lizard, come visit me at karmas-bitchass on tumblr, and look under the tag "harry the bearded dragon"! Thanks for sticking with the story guys, you all mean so much to me for sticking with it!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I do have a writing Tumblr blog now, and the name is karmas-bitchass. Go ahead and check it out if you'd like, but it's kinda new right now. Comments, kudos, and anything else is great!


End file.
